


FaceTime: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Ty and Annie FaceTime for the first time after he left for UGA. They kept missing each other’s calls.
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	FaceTime: Annie & Ty one shot

Annie had just arrived home from a very long shift at Sullivan’s. All she wanted to do was shower and sleep the rest of the weekend away. She knew that she’d only be able to accomplish one of the two things she had in mind. A shower. Annie grabbed her stuff as she headed to the bathroom down the hall. She couldn’t hear her phone go off. Annie came back to her room after her shower flinging herself onto her bed. She sighed as she looked over at the picture of Ty Townsend, her boyfriend. Ty had left for college last week. To Annie it felt like an eternity. She decided to check her phone only to notice she had a missed FaceTime call from no one other than Ty. 

She made sure that she looked somewhat presentable before she FaceTimed him back. She knew deep down that he could careless about what she looked like but she cared. It was the first time they’d see each other via FaceTime since he left for UGA. Annie took a deep breath as she pushed the button that would FaceTime Tyler. Annie felt nervous for some reason, even though she had no reason to be. 

“Hey, there’s my girl!” Ty smiled as he sat his bed paying attention to the girl on the other side of the screen.

“I miss you so much.” Annie sighed as she felt like they were a million miles apart from each other.

“I’ve missed you more, Babe.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Wait, are you wearing my shirt?” Ty asked as he smirked at the fact that Annie looked so much better in his clothes than he ever could.

“So what if I am? As lame as this sounds it makes me feel closer to you.”

“Well, I just gotta say that my girl looks so much better in my shirt than I ever will. I know this hard but you and I will make this work. I’m sorry that we’ve kept missing each other when it came to our FaceTime date. But we finally got it right. It’s so good to see that gorgeous face of yours.” 

“You realize that I have multiple articles of clothing of yours right? You’re never going to see them again. It’s alright. I understand you won’t always have time for me between baseball and classes. It’s the downside of this whole long distance thing.” Annie mumbled as she hoped Ty wouldn’t feel bad about leaving her.

“I’ll just go out and buy more. Annie, my love. I’m always going to have time for you. Baseball and classes will not come between us. I won’t let that happen. You’re the most important person in my life. Nothing is going to change that. Yes, the long distance sucks, but it took us forever to get where we are. I’m not about to let something as ridiculous as long distance get in the way of that. You’re my everything.”

“I’ll just steal whatever you end up buying. I mean I get what you’re saying but you can’t guarantee that you’ll always have the time. College is going to be a hell of a lot harder than high school. No, it took you forever to get to this point. I’ve been in love with you since kindergarten. You were just oblivious to the fact that I was in love with you. I know that there are going to be instances where we’ll have to go without talking. I totally get that. I’m just afraid that it’ll become more of an occurrence and we’ll get too comfortable not talking to each other.” Annie said as she avoided making eye contact with Ty whose eyes never left him. 

“Annie, please look at me.” Ty sighed as he wished he could just drive to her and wrap his arms around her like he had done so many times in the past. “I know this is going to be difficult and there are going to be moments where we go a few days without talking but it won’t be more than a few days. I promise. And the times that we can’t talk via FaceTime I will be sending you good night texts reminding you how much I love you. Hell I’m going to start doing that tonight. You can expect a text from me every single night until I get to see you again.” 

“Gosh, you’re so fucking cheesy. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. I wish you were here with me.”

“I may be cheesy but you’re just as cheesy. That’s what being in love feels like. I think I’ve been in love with you since the first grade but back then you had cooties so it was forbidden. Then as we got older I simply just saw you as Annie the girl I grew up with. That night you kissed me in your room it changed everything for me. I wasn’t sure what it was then. I guess I didn’t realize I truly had developed feelings for you until the night of the accident when I thought I was going to lose you. I knew in that moment that I wasn’t about to waste another moment being apart from you. You’re my everything. You’re my best friend. You’re my soulmate. You’re the love of my life. You’re my person.” Ty chuckled as he didn’t think he could get anymore lame than he already was but that’s the thing about being with Annie. He didn’t care about how lame he sounded. He was being real with her and that’s all that mattered. 

“Tyler Townsend, what has gotten into you tonight? The Tyler that I grew up would never admit such things. I didn’t ever think you’d notice me. I didn’t feel like I was gorgeous enough to be noticed by someone like you of all people. Just know that you mean everything to me. You’ve always been there for me. I don’t know what I’d do without you. You were my rock after the accident. You’ll always be my best friend.”

“I’m a hopeless romantic, Annabelle. Who just so happens to miss his girlfriend very much. It may have taken me a little longer to notice you but I see you now and that’s one thing that will never change. I’ll always be here. That’ll never change.”

“Enough about that. How are your classes, roommates, etc? Tell me everything. Don’t you dare leave anything out.”

“Let’s see.. The campus is giant. I went out and explored the buildings so I knew where my classes were. I didn’t want to be that stupid freshman jock who had to ask for directions. Classes are pretty easy as of right now. My roommates are pretty chill. It helps that they’re also baseball players. We’re all in the same boat essentially. Although their girlfriends are always over so that’s kind of annoying. The food is pretty good. But I definitely miss your mom and my mom’s cooking. There’s nothing better than what they put on the table. How’s your senior year?”

“Wow! It sounds like someone is jealous that his roommates get to see their girlfriends. Yeah, our moms are the best when it comes to cooking. I could totally go for some of Maddie’s apple pie with that caramel drizzle. I think I’ll ask her to make it for the next time I go over for dinner. Senior year is okay. It’s kind of lonely. All my friends are gone. The guy who took over Serenity High’s newspaper is a total jerk. I’d give anything to have Simon back. Ugh. I’m only a few days in and I’m ready for graduation.”

“Can you blame me? They’re able to see them whenever they want. We’re lucky if we get a few minutes to talk. You better not be eating any apple pie without me. That’s totally against the rules. You can’t do that to me. Oh, come on you must have at least one friend. Maybe you could try and meet this new guy half way? Oh, babe you’re gonna wish you could go back. Trust me.” Ty chuckled as he found himself getting sleepy.

“I guess not. I’m kind of jealous of people at school who get to see their significant others every day. I’ve give anything to be able to feel your arms around me. I can’t make any promises about that apple pie. I mean I eat lunch with Kyle and Nellie but they’re lost in their own universe like we used to be. I think you’re wrong. I don’t think I could go through another year without you.”

“Oh what I’d give to be young and in love again. Well, luckily I’ll be home on break in a couple of months and I’m all yours for a little while at least. It’s getting late, I should let you go.”

“You are young. You silly boy. I’d like to think we’re even more in love than Kyle & Nellie are. I’m counting down the days until I get to kiss those lips of yours. No. I don’t want to say goodbye yet. Please.” Annie pouted as she gave him the puppy dog eyes that he couldn’t resist.

“Ugh. Annie. You’re about to fall asleep on me. Oh you best believe I’m counting down the days until I get to see those gorgeous lips of yours in person. I wish I could kiss you right now.”

“I am not. This is the first time that I’ve gotten to see that gorgeous face of yours. Please Ty.. I don’t want to leave quite yet.” 

“Oh, love. I’m gonna be FaceTiming you again tomorrow I promise. How about this I stay on FaceTime until you fall asleep? I’ll give it five minutes before you’re out like a light.”

“I’ll take what I can get. I’m appalled that you think I won’t last more than five minutes.” Annie gasped as she saw Ty laugh at her reaction.

“You know I’m right.”

“I love you so much Ty.” 

“What a coincidence I love you too Annie.” 

Ty was right, his Annie was out in five minutes just like he had predicted. He watched her sleep peacefully. He’d give anything to wrap his arms around her as she slept. He missed the feeling of having her in his arms. He felt at home with her. That’s right Annie was his home. Ty gave it another five minutes of watching Annie before he hung up their call. He couldn’t wait to do it all again tomorrow. 

Ty pulled up his messages with Annie. He couldn’t help but smile. He truly felt like he was the luckiest guy alive. “As promised, I just wanted to say good night. Oh I’d like you to know that you were out like a light just like I said you’d be. I know you better than you know yourself. Sweet dreams. I’ll love you forever, Annabelle.”

He begin to drift off into dreamland himself but not before he looked at the scrunchie that was around his wrist. He smiled at the fact that his girl had given it to him. He didn’t dare tell anyone about this not even Gabe. The last thing he needed was for the guys to mock him over a scrunchie. It was something that was meant for him and him alone. Ty fell asleep knowing that he would get to talk to his Annie again tomorrow. That’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Megara_The_Jedi_14 requested this one awhile back but I couldn’t think of how I should go about writing it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
